Forever Starts Tonight
by 9DeanWinchester9
Summary: Sam is having trouble proposing "correctly" and Dean's girlfriend wants a baby...how will they both get it "right"?; Sam/OC; Dean/OC


**Disclaimer: **_Still don't own Whiney Bitch or Psychic Puppy--thanks for asking._

**A/N: **Yet another Kalli/Kyla creation.

* * *

_Proposals_

Lena smiled a little when she woke up that morning to strong, muscular arms tightening around her. Snuggling into him, his chest tightly pressed to her back, Sam nuzzled her soft blonde hair with his nose and a smile quickly stretched across his face. He ran his fingers along her bare arms and she slowly her eyes, surprised and then amused at the sight she saw.

In the motel bed next to them, Tyler was straddling Dean and kissing him softly as one of his hands stroked her hair and the other rested on her hip. The two had been practically inseparable for the last five years, just as Lena and Sam had been. Sam and Dean had met the girls on hunts--Lena first and then Tyler--and from the minute they made eye contact they had each other's attention hook, line and sinker.

_"What does this have to do with anything? Why does it matter wht his eyes looke like? Was he high or something?" Lena demanded from Dean._

_Dean opened his mouth to say something but the sandy haired smart-mouth was interrupted by his taller--and more attractive as far as Lena was concerned--younger brother. Sam smiled at Lena as her eyes brightened a little and began to explain to her that it was imperative that they cooperate when the shapeshifter attacked. Lena found herself being saved by the youngest Winchester and when the shapeshifter was disposed of Lena was emotionally stuck._

_"I hope you realize that you're not leaving me here on my own after that." Lena told Sam firmly. "So how about you make room in that car and tell me everything all right?"_

Lena laughed a little and Tyler pulled away from Dean and smiled over at the loving couple next to her. Dean smiled up at his girlfriend fondly and ran his fingers along the indents in her side as Lena rolled her eyes. Dean then settled back into the pillows on the bed and thanked God that he had Tyler--something Sam did about Lena everyday.

_Dean peered in the window as Tyler threw some salt over her shoulder absentmindedly and the ghost disappeared only to come back and it was then that Sam and Dean burst in. At first Tyler was freaked that two strange men and a woman came bursting into her home, but when they took out the ghost she was nothing but grateful--even if a little confused._

_"What is wrong with you? You're such a perv, Dean!" Lena scolded him. "I mean you saved her and all but stop being such a stalker!"_

_Dean shrugged as he smiled at Tyler who had yet to take her eyes off of him...she didn't mind if Dean stalked her._

"Do you two _have_ to go at it while Sam and I are right next to you?" Lena asked.

Dean made a face. "I _wish_ we were going at it right now but Ty thinks it's tacky."

Sam rolled his eyes and pulled Lena closer to him. "You're a sick perv, Dean."

"It _has_ been said." Dean replied with a chuckle.

Tyler rolled her eyes. "Ignore him--he's a little testy this morning."

Lena turned over and kissed Sam softly before sitting up and fixing her tank top. Then she got up and grabbed clothes out of her duffel to change in the bathroom and Sam watched her go. Tyler smiled at him and ran her fingers through Dean's hair as she looked at Sam, glad to see Sam so happy.

"So what exactly are you two doing?" Sam asked Tyler and Dean as he sat up too and then he scoffed a little.

Dean looked at his brother. "Well see I was hoping to get laid but..."

Tyler smacked Dean's chest. "Why don't we get up and ready to go do something today, eh?"

"Tyler's got a good idea." Lena said with a smile, coming out of the bathroom in jeans and a gray tank, grabbing her jacket. "I could use some breakfast."

"Actually I had a rather private breakfast planned for just Lena and I so...you two better find your own food." Sam replied and Tyler laughed a little.

Dean gave his brother a look at being refused food, but when Tyler leaned down to kiss him softly he just ignore it and let Sam get up and get ready to go. Lena was rather excited about whatever it was that Sam had planned for them, and happily followed him out to a diner. She was pretty sure that she knew what was coming and she was excited--she was _really_ excited.

"You two have fun!" Tyler called out as Sam and Lena headed out of the room.

Lena beamed. "Trust me...we will."

Sam took Lena's hand and then the two of them headed out in the Impala and went straight for the diner. Normally Dean frowned upon Sam driving his car but Tyler knew what Sam was planning and gave him permission to do it, knowing she could keep Dean occupied. Lena smiled as Sam ran his thumb along her hand which reassured her that she really had the man she'd always wanted, and when he ordered for her and the waitress topped off her coffee, she was rather expectant.

"He took the Impala." Dean whined a little, Tyler pulling back and tugging on his shirt.

Dean sat up, smirking when Tyler pulled his shirt up a little. "Oh so you think getting me laid like I wanted will make up for you telling Sam he could take my baby?"

Tyler laughed a little and pulled Dean's shirt off over his head making a face he didn't like so much. "You know...we should _have_ a baby."

"What?" Dean asked her after a pause.

He felt all the playfulness leaving him as the nervousness of her proposal sank in and he found his mouth going a little dry. Love he could do--he told her he loved her when she forcefully/playfully told him to but that was as far as he was pretty sure he could go. A baby? He and Tyler hadn't even ever talked about marriage.

"How about some pancakes?" Dean asked her.

At first he didn't think it was going to work, but her eyes it up--she hadn't had pancakes in quite a while. Without the Impala they'd have to walk, but Dean was fine with that...it definitely wasn't making a baby and so he was all right with that.

"You wanna slow down on that coffee?" Sam asked Lena nervously.

"What? I'm really thirsty." Lena replied with a shrug. "And a little nervous..."

Sam swallowed when Lena set her cup down and picked it up, looking at it as she raised an eyebrow. He was pretty worried about what had just happened and he wasn't sure exactly how to tell Lena exactly what he had just done. Lena was also now giving him a look and Sam knew he had to explain everything before she thought he was crazy.

Sam swallowed again. "Lena...sweetheart...you just swallowed your engagement ring."

Lena laughed. "What?"

Sam nodded slowly and Lena's face changed. "I stuck it in there when you weren't thinking--I thought you'd I dunno...feel it and then...it was a stupid idea..."

"Is it at least a real diamond?" Lena asked him after a couple moments of silence. "Because if it's not, I'm not passing it."

_Feedback is Love!_


End file.
